The present invention relates generally to the field of augmented reality, and more particularly to using an augmented reality view for securing information entered using numeric keypads.
Traditional numeric keypads such as those found on automated teller machines (ATMs) and credit card processing devices are prone to visual compromising. For example, if an attacker looks over the shoulder of an unsuspecting user or uses a camera to capture key input, then the unsuspecting user's personal information may become compromised. Personal information typically used in correlation with such traditional numeric keypads can include billing information and personal identification numbers (PINs).
Augmented reality comprises an area of known endeavor. Generally speaking, augmented reality comprises a live, direct (or indirect) view of a physical, real-world environment having contents that are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as visually-perceivable content. In many cases the augmented reality system aligns the overlaid imagery with specific elements of the physical world. Some augmented reality approaches rely, at least in part, upon a head-mounted display. These head-mounted displays often have the form-factor of a pair of glasses. Such displays place contrived images over a portion, though typically not all of, a user's view of the world. Such head-mounted displays are typically either optical see-through mechanisms or video-based mechanisms.
Augmented reality glasses may provide an enhanced view of the real world environment by incorporating computer-generated information with a view of the real world. Such display devices may further be remote wireless display devices such that the remote display device provides an enhanced view by incorporating computer-generated information with a view of the real world. In particular, augmented reality devices, such as augmented reality glasses, may provide for overlaying virtual graphics over a view of the physical world. As such, methods of navigation and transmission of other information through augmented reality devices may provide for richer and deeper interaction with the surrounding environment. The usefulness of augmented reality devices relies upon supplementing the view of the real world with meaningful and timely virtual graphics.